


Surprise Shopping Trip

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shopping, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: Sander wants to buy Robbe some new clothesRobbe hates shopping
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robbe has been wearing new clothes this season. That inspired me to make this because let's be real, Sander had something to do with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Sander” Robbe whined when I refused to remove my hands which were firmly planted over his eyes “Why can’t I see where we’re going?”

I tutted “Ah, that’s because if you knew what I had planned, you wouldn’t want to do it”

“That really doesn’t fill me with confidence” He replied warily as I chuckled

“Just a few more steps… here we go!”

I removed his hands from the younger boy’s face and smirked as Robbe took in his surroundings.

He spun around; annoyance plastered all over his face “A clothes shop? Seriously?” Robbe groaned “Why are we here?”

“Because I needed some new clothes” I answered simply

Robbe rolled his eyes “And as much as I _love_ watching you shop,” he said sarcastically, making me clutch my heart in mock offense “it doesn’t really explain why you’ve dragged me all the way here”

“Firstly Robin, I’m hurt that you don’t find watching me shop a fun activity. I clear days on my calendar just to stare at you”

“What a creep” Robbe muttered “Do I need to file a restraining order?”

I snorted at that. Robbe is a Koala. Some part of us is almost always touching, whether it be holding hands or him climbing on my back. It’s adorable when he tries to act like he wants any kind of distance between us. 

“Sure, you do that” I laughed “But we both know you can barely last five minutes without being near me”

Robbe raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging on his lips “Oh really?”

“Yep, you’re physically incapable of not touching me for long periods of time”

“Fine, watch me” he said, crossing his arms defiantly and taking a step back, giving a small nod when he was satisfied with the amount of distance between us. “So now can you tell me why I’m here?”

“Well, I just thought since I needed some stuff, I would buy you some too.” I smirked “You certainly need some new clothes…”

He huffed defensively “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Baby, you own about four t-shirts and you end up stealing mine all the time”

He gives an exaggerated gasp and protests his innocence “I do not! That is so untrue. The fact that you would even accuse me of that-”

“You’re wearing my shirt right now.” Robbe looked down and immediately pulled his jacket across to cover it, pink blooming on his cheeks.

That was actually one of the reasons I needed new clothes myself. Robbe had stolen most of them. He’s a great thief, one flash of his brown puppy eyes and I’m practically giving him everything I own.

I would never ask for any of them back though. That would mean I wouldn’t be able to see him looking adorable cuddled up in my clothes anymore. It’s an image that I never want to stop witnessing.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love seeing you in my clothes-”

“So, what’s the problem then?”

“Most of my t-shirts are years old. Some of them have stains on them from where I’ve been doing art and the pictures have faded so you can barely see what band it’s supposed to be of”

Ok so it was a bit of an exaggeration but Robbe deserves to be taken care of. Nothing is too expensive for him and I’ve told him as such. If I had to bend the truth so he would let me treat him then so be it. He deserves it.

Robbe continued to avoid eye contact and held the hem of his (well… my) shirt between his fingers.

“I still love them though… because I know they came from you. It helps when you’re not with me because it feels like a part of you actually is…” He mumbled and slowly looked up at me. His brown eyes were staring into mine intently, and his mouth was slightly pouting. 

My face softened “Obviously if you really don’t want me to buy you stuff I won’t, it was just an idea. We can even leave right now and do something else. I can buy myself clothes another day”

He immediately perked up, grinning “Great! Let’s go right now” and hurriedly tried to leave the shop

“Woah, woah, woah, wait”

Robbe stopped in his tracks “…yes?”

“Did you say all of that just so that we wouldn’t have to go shopping?” I raised an eyebrow inquisitively

He seemed to hesitate for a second before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration “I _hate_ shopping for clothes, Sander! It’s boring and most of the people that work here are so judgmental”

_Well that’s just outright insulting_ , I thought. That boy gets rides on shopping carts and serenaded with the songs that are playing over the speakers and he still isn’t satisfied. Typical.

“Nope. That’s just not good enough” I said, shrugging my shoulders “You aren’t getting out of this that easily, Ijzermans. I’ll try my hardest to make sure this shopping trip is interesting enough for you. And don’t worry about the staff, they just can’t stand to see someone so much more beautiful than them”

Robbe rolled his eyes “Fine, fine. You can get me some things. Just not too much- it’s tedious having to keep changing.”

I pumped my fist in the air in victory. Of all the attempts to take him shopping for clothes, this is the most successful so far.

“For the record, I still don’t see the problem with wearing the same outfits more than once – I’m not the Queen of England” Robbe mumbled

I frowned slightly “A shame really, You’d look good in her dresses”

“Sander!” he giggles, pushing me playfully

“Aha! Already couldn’t resist touching me” I exclaimed immediately, pointing at Robbe with an accusatory finger “I should have bet money on it”

“Oh, shut up you silly man” he grabbed my hand and began walking around the shop with me “let’s just get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand (one person haha)   
> Hope you enjoy!

I held up a hot pink t-shirt to show Robbe “How about this one?” I asked, smirking as he glared at me.

He snatched it out of my hands and hung it back on the rack “Not going to happen”

“So… no colours then? Got it”

He scoffed loudly “Oh yeah, you’re one to talk! I don’t think you’ve ever worn something that wasn’t black”

“Incorrect!” I exclaimed “I sometimes wear very dark grey”

Robbe held his hands up in a surrender “Riiight, my mistake. Why are we still shopping anyway? You’re carrying a basket full of clothes- surely that’s enough!”

“It’s not _nearly_ enough, my little Robin” I said, thoroughly enjoying his cute grumpy face “But we can stop looking around in a few minutes”

He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply “Fine, if you really want to”

I laughed and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. We continued walking around the shop. Well… I was walking. Robbe was dragging his feet and giving me the occasional grouchy comment but it was an improvement from the state he was in when we first arrived.

“Hold up” I said suddenly “This one right here, it’s a perfect representation of you”

I lunged forwards and grabbed the t-shirt, thrusting it towards Robbe.

He stared at me with a confused expression “How is it a representation of me? It’s the Earth. Maybe you need this examining, baby” he gave my head a little tap, his mouth curving into a smile.

“Rude!” I laughed, swatting his hand away “No, I meant that you’re my world…” Robbe visibly melted, his face softened and arms started to lift to reach for me “but after that comment I take it back”

I stuck my nose up in the air, crossed my arms and turned around as dramatically as possible.

_Three… two… one…_

As if on cue I felt Robbe’s hands on me, gently turning me back round. His arms wound around my neck and he peppered kisses all over my face.

Robbe does this every time without fail. Even when he knows I’m faking at being annoyed. It’s a great way to receive attention, although that isn’t exactly hard. The real struggle is trying to make him let go when I need to leave. He doesn’t look very strong at first glance but trust me on this, his grip is like a vice.

“I’m sorry baby, you’re so smart.” He was trying to be serious, but his voice shook like he was holding back his laughter “Much smarter than me!”

“Hmm, well it’s hard to believe your apologies when you’re laughing…” I unlocked my arms and wound them around his waist “So, I might just have to teach you a lesson…”

I ran my hands over his stomach and sides, tickling him mercilessly.

“Noooo!” he gasped through his giggles “Sander, stoooop!”

“Fine, fine I’ll stop” I said, withdrawing my hands

I gazed at Robbe as he stood there in front of me, catching his breath. He’s the most beautiful boy in the world. Everything about him is incredible. The curls falling in front of his face. The glint in his doe eyes. The adorable lines that appear on his face when he smiles. Without trying, he is the one that’s taken my breath away.

Robbe waved his hand in front of my face “Sander?”

I raised my eyebrows in question “Yeah?”

“You were staring…”

“Am I not allowed to look at my beautiful, sweet, caring boyfriend?” delighting in the colour his face turns. The pink t-shirt would look good on Robbe now, it perfectly matches his flushed cheeks.

The smile on his face stretches even further “You can…”

“Great” I smiled, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead “We can stop looking for clothes now if you want”

“Yes, _finally_!” he exclaimed “Now, let’s get out of here”

I held onto Robbe’s arm as he tried to walk away

“Um, not so fast” I tutted, starting to pull him to the back of the shop

“Why are you leading me further into the depths of hell? I thought you said we were going…” he moaned

So dramatic. The way Robbe talks sometimes makes me wonder if people think he is being held against his will. I certainly would if I were an outsider to some of our conversations.

“Actually, I said we were done looking for clothes… So, now we’re going to try them on”

The look of betrayal on his face was almost laughable

“What’s the point?” he asked, sounding exasperated “They probably fit so let’s just buy them and go”

I smirked down at him “So, what I’m hearing is” I leant down and whispered into his ear “you don’t want to model for me?”

Robbe stepped back “Not really”

“Oh, um, ok…” I stuttered. Maybe I had pushed him a bit too much into something he wasn’t into “Listen, Robbe, I’m sorry if-”

“When I was with Noor-”

“Noor? What?”

He put a finger over my lips. The corner of his mouth was twitching, hinting at a smile.

“As I was saying… When I was Noor, I came to see her at work” Robbe started edging towards me again “She snuck off and took me to the changing rooms…” He bit his lip and looked up at me innocently “Maybe we could do that”

I remembered Robbe telling me about that moment. How uncomfortable he had felt. I wanted nothing more than to replace that memory with something better.

“What are we waiting for, then?” I walked him backwards until we were safely behind the curtain, before capturing his lips in a kiss.

We didn’t end up trying on any of the clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
